


Powdered Sugar

by crofters_jam



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bakery AU, Domestic Violence, Food, M/M, Probably some violence later on, domestic abuse, love me some royality and analogical, me: makes a bakery au, me: shit you right, me: why????, my brain: cause, my brain: violence, virgil is such a good boy i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crofters_jam/pseuds/crofters_jam
Summary: So if he didn’t pick up his phone, and he wasn’t here…Then where is he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm copying this over from my tumblr, @crofters-jam. I'll update the tags as we go.

The streets were dark. It was early in the morning, and of the few people walking down the street, Patton was the only one with a bounce in his step. He had gone to sleep early and since he still had some work to do, he decided to head to the shop early. He pulled out his keys and he walked up the storefront, unlocking the glass door. He headed to the kitchen and pulled on his apron. It was the gray cat one Roman had gotten him for their second anniversary. He hummed a happy tune as he pulled out his ingredients.  
Sugar, butter, flour.  
He mixed everything together, it all combining seemingly perfectly. He poured the mix into a pan and stuck it in the oven before moving to his lemon bars.  
The lemon bars were his own recipe, slowly perfected since he started baking. They were something well known to those who frequented the shop, plus they were Roman’s favorite.  
Two hours passed and the clock struck seven. Patton walked over to the door and flipped the sign. Virgil would get there soon, and then the others would trickle in throughout the day.  
As he headed back to the kitchen, he felt arms wrap around his torso. He laughed as Roman kissed him on the head.  
“What’s that I see?” Roman released him before heading over to the counter. “Lemon bars?”  
Roman reached for one and took a bite. He smiled and reached for a second. Patton slapped his hand.  
“Those are for the customers,” Patton chided. “Now come help me with the cupcakes.”  
—  
Patton sat at the counter, happily serving customers when Thomas walked in. He looked a little freaked out seeing Patton working the register, but walked over to him.  
“Hey, Patton, have you seen Virgil anywhere?” Thomas asked. He played nervously with his jacket strings.  
“No, I thought he was sick or something? Why? Is he not with you?” Patton fixed his glasses as Roman walked out from the back, frosting decorating part of his face.   
“What? Virgil’s not with you?” Thomas shook his head.  
“I’ve already called him several times, and he hasn’t picked up!”   
Patton and Roman exchanged a look. Virgil always picked up his phone, just in case it was bad news. So if he didn’t pick up his phone, and he wasn’t here…  
Then where is he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil walked down the street, his backpack slung over his shoulder and his hands deep within his hoodie’s pocket. It was nearly seven, and he had to get his coffee before work started. His favorite coffee shop was a little place on the way to the bakery known as the Caramel Cafe. The Caramel Cafe was perhaps the best place on Earth. The inside was always the perfect temperature, a comfortable heat that didn’t sweat you out. The tables were few, so it was never overly crowded. Plus, the drinks and pastries were delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang wth is this

Virgil walked down the street, his backpack slung over his shoulder and his hands deep within his hoodie’s pocket. It was nearly seven, and he had to get his coffee before work started. His favorite coffee shop was a little place on the way to the bakery known as the Caramel Cafe. The Caramel Cafe was perhaps the best place on Earth. The inside was always the perfect temperature, a comfortable heat that didn’t sweat you out. The tables were few, so it was never overly crowded. Plus, the drinks and pastries were delicious.

“Hi, can I get a medium caramel coffee?” he asked the barista. They nodded and Virgil paid. He sat at a table nearby and waited for his drink to be ready. A couple minutes passed before a man burst through the door. He walked up to the counter and began to yell at the poor man behind it.

“Listen, Quinn, I don’t know where you were last night-”

“I- I told you, I just went out to a restaurant with my mom-”

“Yes, but it just had to be the one day that I had off!”

“You- You didn’t tell me you had off, there was no way for me to know-”

“Shut up with your excuses!” The man slapped the barista across the face and that’s when Virgil knew it was time for him to step up.

“Hey!” Virgil shouted. Both men turned to look at him, and the barista’s eyes grew wide. He began to shake his head quickly, trying to get Virgil to back down. 

“I don’t know who you are, but I do know that you can’t get mad at someone for wanted to see their mother!”

The man walked closer to him and Virgil tried to swallow his fear.

“Now you listen to me,” the man said. He was leaned close to Virgil’s face, far closer than he was comfortable with. “It’s my choice how I treat my boyfriend, got it? And if I want to treat him like that, then he deserves it-”

“No one deserves that.” It was a bout of courage from who-knows-where, but Virgil knew that it was about to get him in trouble. He didn’t remember much of what followed, but he does clearly remember blacking out.

—-

Patton was starting to freak out. They had closed the shop early after several calls to Virgil’s phone and a frantic visit to his and Thomas’ apartment. He was nowhere to be found. After closing the shop, Roman had called Logan. After confirming that Virgil was not with him, Logan had joined them in the search. 

“Patton? Are you okay?” Roman had walked up and wrapped an arm around him in comfort. Patton shakily nodded, trying to keep his tears in. He couldn’t cry now, not when they needed to find a friend. Roman pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s going to be alright. We’re going to find him, and everything is going to be alright.”

The two sat on the small stairway leading into the bakery in a solemn silence.  
“Here, do you want to come for a walk?” Roman asked. He pulled Patton to his feet with a soft smile.

“Sure,” Patton laughed a little and followed Roman down the street. They walked hand in hand before coming across a small cafe surrounded by police cars.

“The Caramel Cafe?” Patton asked, looking at the sign. “Isn’t that the place that Virgil like-”

A few pieces fell into place. Virgil hadn’t shown up to work. No one could contact him. His favorite Cafe was surrounded by police cars.

Patton took a mad dash towards the door.

“Patton!” Patton could hear Roman’s yell but he still threw open the door to the small building.

“Excuse me, sir, you can’t be in here.” A police officer walked over to him.

“I’m sorry, can you tell me what happened?” Patton asked. “We haven’t gotten word from our friend all morning, and he liked to come here a lot.”

“I can’t tell you much, but I can tell you that two people ended up in the hospital downtown. I would suggest that you check there.”

“Thank you!” Patton cried out before running back out of the store.

“Pa-” Roman didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Patton was running down the street. They were hand-in-hand once more, this time it was laced with a sense of urgency. They had to find their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trumpet noises* the final chapter!

Virgil woke up to a beeping sound. He figured it was his alarm clock and moved his arm to turn it off. Instead of being met with the button to stop the beeping, his arm crashed into something soft. He opened his eyes to find Logan looking down at him, and his hand directly on Logan's face.  
"Logan?" Virgil asked. He went to sit up but a shock of pain bolted through his chest. It was then that everything came rushing back to him. "Oh my god! That barista, is he okay?"  
"They said you were the only one that came to the hospital," Logan assured him. Virgil seemed to visibly relax. "But what happened? We didn't get all that many details."  
"The barista's boyfriend was yelling at him, and I stepped in," Virgil said. "I just wanted to help, but that asshole starting attacking me. I'm pretty sure I left him with at least a black eye."  
"You did great, Verge." Logan pulled Virgil into a light hug. "You are hurt badly, though. The doctor said you broke a leg and a couple ribs. He did say that it should heal up just fine."  
Virgil smiled and kissed him. He was alright. He was alive.

\----

Patton came in a few hours later with a plate of lemon bars. The second he saw Virgil his face lit up and he set down the plate to pull him into a hug but pulled back when he winced a little.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Patton said. He blushed and fidgeted with his hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
"It's fine, Pat, just hurt a little bit," Virgil said. He reached over to the plate that Patton had set on the table and grabbed one of the treats. They were covered with an obscene amount of powdered sugar, just the way that Virgil liked. He took a bite and smiled. "Thanks for the lemon bars, Patton."  
"I'm just so, so glad that you're okay. We were so worried." Patton pulled him into another hug, much lighter this time. Patton pulled away and wiped his eyes. "When you didn't show up to work, I thought you were sick, and then Thomas came in and couldn't find you- I just- I just didn't know what to do."  
"It's okay, Pat. I'm fine. Everything is perfectly fine."

\----

Roman was the last to come visit him. He had a large order of cupcakes come in right after Virgil was first admitted, but a couple days later he came in with a smile and Virgil's favorite sweater.  
"Hey," Roman said. He sat down on the bed and tossed the hoodie at him.  
"What, no nicknames?" Virgil joked. He pulled the jacket over his shoulders and relaxed from the familiarity of it.  
"No, not today." Roman climbed onto the hospital bed next to Virgil. "Look, I know we haven't always gotten along, but I just want you to know that I'm glad you're okay. You may be a bit of a jerk sometimes-"  
Virgil snickered a little at the comment and Roman grinned.  
"But you mean a lot to me. You mean a lot to everyone."  
Virgil smiled and relaxed onto Roman.  
"Thank you, Roman. This means a lot to me. I just want to protect you guys."  
"I know, Virgil. And you did great."

\----

Virgil walked into the bakery on his crutches a couple days later. Thomas was on his left, chatting away. He insisted that he was going to walk with him to work from now on, even if it meant he had to get up early. Patton stood behind the counter, running it before Virgil's shift. His eyes lit up when he saw the purple-clad boy and he waved enthusiastically.

"Virgil! Welcome back!" Patton bounced on his feet excitedly as Virgil made his way over. Logan stuck his head out of what was now his office. He had decided to spend more time at the bakery with the others and his boyfriend. Roman came out from the kitchen, still holding a bag of powdered sugar.  
"He returns!" The prince laughed and walked over to Virgil, putting down the bag but still holding something behind his back. The boy on crutches gave him a quizzical look, but the other just smiled at him before throwing a handful of powdered sugar on him. Virgil let out a laugh as the sugar settled around him. He licked a little off of his lip.  
Everything was turning out just fine.


End file.
